James, toi qui as brisé mon coeur
by Mily Black II
Summary: Que se passe t il une fois que l'on a cédé au Grand James Potter ?


**A force de vous lire me dire que James est un salaud, j'ai eu l'idée de ce petit OS...  
Merci tout spécialement à Eyzalie et Marion86.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis,**

**A demain pour amis ou presuqe ou à tout de suite sur mon blog  
E**

* * *

**James, toi qui as brisé mon cœur…**

La journée est enfin finie! Quelle joie! Oh et ce n'est pas du tout ironique. En plus de finir ma journée d'examen, je viens en plus de finir mon année scolaire!! Et comble de bonheur, ma scolarité au château!! Plus de Poudlard Express, plus de cours de divination, plus de contraintes!!

J'ai été prise dans l'école que je souhaitais et mes amies aussi. Par conséquent nous serons encore toutes ensembles. Ca nous a beaucoup soulagées quand nous l'avons appris… Peut être devrais je être calmer ma joie… Après tout qui dit que j'ai réussi les examens?

Il est vrai qu'avec tout ce que j'ai travaillé, les heures passées à la bibliothèque me revenaient en boucle. Au début, j'y allais pour l'éviter, nous étions sortis ensemble deux semaines, avant que je ne retourne là bas mais cette fois ci pour l'oublier… Et j'y étais parvenue. Mais à quel prix…

Je m'assois enfin contre l'arbre près duquel j'ai pris l'habitude de venir m'isoler. Il procure l'ombre nécessaire à ma peau blanche constellée de taches de rousseur. En plus, ma position me permet d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le parc et une partie du lac.

Je vois alors des premières années jouer avec une balle, des deuxièmes années les regardant… Un groupe de filles en sixièmes années à Serpentard passent le menton en avant avec une lueur que je devine méprisante dans les yeux.

Chaque année, le même scénario se produit et bien souvent se sont des Serpentard… Les sixièmes années, fiers de savoir que l'an prochain ils seront les aînés prennent des airs hautains… Dès qu'ils auront vu la quantité de travail qui va leur être demandé, ils perdront immédiatement ce sourire dédaigneux et des cernes ne tarderont pas à apparaître…

L'an dernier à cette époque, je me contrefichais d'être la plus vieille l'année suivante. Je n'ai jamais été attirée par le pouvoir et c'est sans doute pour cela que ma sœur continue à m'embêter sans que je me plaigne réellement.

Oh bien sur ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais mes parents ne voient rien. Elle se débrouille pour toujours faire cela dans leur dos, une vraie Serpentarde! Alors si un jour il me prenait l'idée de répliquer, ils ne comprendraient sans doute pas pourquoi. J'aurais du leur en parler dès le début mais j'avais attendu croyant qu'elle arrêterait mais non. Elle devait trouver cela amusant et se délectait des insultes qu'elle m'envoyait.

Les vacances en étaient si pénibles que cette année, pour la première fois en sept années d'études, j'avais demandé à rester aux vacances de printemps ici… Eh bien mal m'en avait pris… Moi qui voulais l'oublier, m'étais retrouvée seule avec lui et ses amis… Une véritable torture! Je m'étais donc réfugiée dans cette précieuse bibliothèque…

Tiens quand on parle du loup… Le voilà qui arrive, entouré comme à son habitude… Tous les regards féminins se tournent vers lui et ses amis, même le mien pour dire à quel point je suis pitoyable!

Tout avait commencé après les fêtes de fin d'année. Je pense que l'élément déclencheur était ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Avant les vacances, mes cheveux ondulaient dans mon dos jusqu'à mes reins. Je les coiffais toujours en un chignon plus ou moins strict suivant le temps que j'avais pour me préparer le matin.

Mais durant les vacances, j'avais demandé à ma mère d'aller chez le coiffeur pour les raccourcir. Et je n'avais pas fait les choses à moitié puisque maintenant ils frôlaient à peine mes épaules en un dégradé parfait.

Déjà en arrivant sur le quai 9 ¾, j'avais vu les regards se tourner dans ma direction et les compliments de mes amies m'avaient fait chaud au cœur. Il faut bien le dire qu'un tel changement m'avait horrifié puis je m'étais habituée. Mais de savoir que des gens que j'appréciais, aimaient ce renouveau, cela m'avait comblée.

Dans le compartiment, nous nous étions assises pour pouvoir discuter de ces deux semaines durant lesquelles nous ne nous étions pas vues. Chacune décrivaient par le menu ses vacances quand la porte s'était ouverte sur les quatre plus beaux garçons de l'école… J'ai nommé les Maraudeurs.

- Bonjour les filles, avaient ils lancé dans un parfait ensemble.

Ils nous souriaient doucement, de ce sourire qu'ils dédiaient aux filles qu'ils jugeaient acceptables. Et pour eux, être acceptable signifiait seulement ne pas faire partie de Serpentard. Ca laissait donc pas mal de filles à courtiser…

Toutes les filles de l'école pourront vous dire que ce sont des séducteurs de bas étages qui une fois lassés vous jettent pour la première venue. Mais chacune de ces mêmes filles pourra vous dire en détails le physique de l'un d'entre eux et pour certaines certains de ses goûts.

Pour celles qui niaient à corps et à cris qu'aucun des Maraudeurs ne les intéresse, je dis 'menteuses!' Même moi qui en apparence les détestais cordialement pour tout le mal qu'ils faisaient à la gente féminine de Poudlard, je craquais pour l'un d'entre eux…

Je les avais observé fermant la porte délicatement derrière eux et prendre place sur les sièges libres.

Tout d'abord Peter avait pris place dans un coin, l'air absent. Il était des quatre celui que personne n'arrivait à cerner. Il était au contraire des autres timide et effacé mais il était toujours avec eux et dès qu'il s'éloignait de trop l'un des trois autres l'appelait.

Ensuite Rémus, qui était préfet, s'était assis à coté de Melinda, qui rougissait d'avance. Il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de sauvage dans son physique. Pourtant… Je lui avais parlé une fois, et il m'avait donné, au contraire, l'impression d'être un puit de sagesse, de calme… Une vraie contradiction à lui tout seul.

Sirius Black s'assit immédiatement à coté de Cindy, lui dédiant un sourire ravageur au passage. Je crus même entendre mon amie glousser! Elle qui se moquait de toutes ses filles qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de battre des paupières devant eux, répétait exactement le même schéma!

Il ne restait plus que James Potter. Le plus beau des quatre… Enfin à mon avis. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes… Ses yeux chocolat et son sourire malicieux… Son corps… Vive le Quidditch!

Je souris en repensant à l'émoi qui m'avait gagné quand il s'était assis à mes cotés. Eh oui, j'étais raide dingue du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, j'ai nommé James Potter en personne. Mais ce fut quand il commença à me parler que je perdis alors toute notion du temps et d'espace.

- Bonjour, comment vas-tu?

- Bien et toi? Avais je réussi péniblement à demander.

- Très Bien.

Il avait accompagné ces deux petits mots par un sourire qui avait fait cessé de battre mon cœur. Comment à 17 ans pouvait il être aussi connaisseur en matière de drague?!

Il m'avait demandé comment avaient été mes vacances et tout un tas de choses qui avaient pris tout le temps du voyage. Nous avions discuté sans relâche, il m'avait fait rire et sourire. Je me sentais heureuse et j'atteins le paradis quand au moment de partir pour récupérer leurs malles, il m'avait parlé de ma coiffure…

Pfiou. Que j'étais bien naïve à l'époque. J'avais cédé aux pressions de mes amies qui croyaient dur comme fer que je lui plaisais. J'avais avancé le nombre d'ex petites amies qu'il avait mais rien ne les avait fait changé d'avis. Et bientôt, moi aussi j'y avais cru.

Pendant un mois, je l'avais laissé m'approcher à une distance raisonnable. Je me débrouillais pour ne jamais être seule avec lui et je voyais bien que cette situation l'agaçait mais il ne m'en parlait pas. Il lui fallut attendre une soirée dans la salle sur demande pour avoir l'opportunité tant convoitée.

Il s'agissait de l'anniversaire de l'un d'entre eux et ils nous avaient invités à les rejoindre dans cette salle. Nous y avions bu un peu d'alcool, parlé beaucoup et ri essentiellement. Nous avions fait des petits jeux qui avaient vite lassé. Quelqu'un avait alors proposé un Action ou Vérité.

Ce qu'il y a de terrible dans ce jeu c'est que si vous ne mourrez pas de honte par le gage, la révélation d'un de vos petits secrets le fera assurément. J'avais eu quelques réticences à m'asseoir dans le cercle mais une fois partie pour jouer, je ne pu m'arrêter ou, tout du moins, filtrer les informations que je laissais échapper de ma bouche.

- James, Action ou Vérité?

- Vérité, mon cher Sirius!

- Es tu amoureux?

J'avais baissé le regard, gênée. Quelle idée de poser cette question à ce moment là?! J'avais relevé les yeux vers lui pour voir qu'il était tout autant mal à l'aise que moi. Il me jeta un coup d'œil avant de répondre.

- Oui.

Sur le moment j'avais cru qu'il parlait de moi, après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour que nous devenions amis, je n'avais aucune raison de douter. Ce soir là, nous nous embrassâmes pour la première fois. Il fut aussi bon que le disait sa réputation et le reste de notre relation fut de même.

La première semaine avait été idyllique. Nous ne nous quittions pour ainsi dire pas. Il me répétait qu'il était heureux avec moi et nos discussions nous emmenaient souvent jusque tard dans la nuit. Il m'attendait tous les matins dans la salle commune pour descendre manger avec moi, me tenant la main. Il trouvait la moindre occasion pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser.

Dans l'histoire seuls nos amis étaient mécontents. J'étais moins avec les filles et lui avec les Maraudeurs. Mais qu'importe… J'étais amoureuse et je me croyais aimée en retour. Maintenant je sais que par amour, je suis capable des pires bêtises…

La semaine suivante, nous avions décidé de passer un peu plus de temps avec nos amis respectifs mais tous les soirs, nous étions ensemble. Au bout de deux semaines, nous franchîmes le pas comme disent les parents, je dirais avec le recul que nous avons couché ensemble. Sur le moment j'étais persuadée d'offrir ma virginité à l'homme de ma vie, le père de mes enfants…

Ce que je n'avais pas pensé, c'est que deux semaines étaient son maximum avec la même fille. Je n'aurais pas pensé après avoir passé toute la nuit en dehors de mon dortoir à le caresser et à réagir à la plus petites de ses caresses que nous étions déjà si proche de la rupture.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard qu'il vint me voir. J'étais tranquillement installée à la table devant mon déjeuner quand il m'avait proposé de le suivre dehors. Je l'avais fait sans un mot, habituée à ce genre de requêtes…

- Voilà, il faut que je te dise…

Je ne sais pourquoi mais encore aujourd'hui plusieurs mois après cette terrible scène, je me rappelle encore de ses premiers mots ce jour là. Ils restent gravés en moi et je ne sais si un jour je les oublierais…

- J'ai réalisé que tous les deux ça ne collait pas.

C'est bizarre car j'avais exactement l'idée contraire. Je supposais donc qu'il s'était forcé à passer tous ces moments avec moi. Que ces instants de magie que j'avais vécu, étaient en réalité pour lui des tortures qui avaient brisé notre couple.

J'étais restée muette devant cela. Le regardant jouer avec ses cheveux, regardant au loin. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il est parti, s'excusant une dernière fois que je vis enfin ce qu'il regardait. Un groupe de filles un peu plus loin, parlait avec entrain ne se doutant pas de mon malheur, de la tristesse qui envahissait mon cœur.

Il m'avait séduite pour rompre aussitôt (ou presque). Il m'avait fait croire qu'il m'aimait, n'hésitant pas à le dire devant les autres… Et puis la lumière se fit aussi sur ce point là…

Les jours suivants, je les passais dans du coton, entourée de mes amies. Elles m'avaient permises de passer à autre chose même si la nuit, je continuais à pleurer en silence. Pendant six ans, j'avais été sous le charme de James Potter, j'avais tenu bon… Mais il avait fallut que je me montre faible. Et une seule fois lui avait suffit pour m'inscrire sur sa liste de conquêtes. Cette liste où je me refusais de figurer quelques mois plus tôt…

Je le regarde, aujourd'hui, en ce dernier jour à Poudlard avant de le quitter véritablement. Je n'ai pas pu faire le deuil de notre relation et le petit ami que j'ai eu par la suite, n'a pas tenu la comparaison. Je sens une larme qui coule le long de ma joue.

Je le vois au loin avec ses amis, rire en tenant sa petite amie en date dans ses bras. Ils sont beaux tous les deux. En ce moment, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, pourquoi elle et pas moi?!

M'enfin, je crois savoir ce qu'elle a de plus que moi. Elle l'a lui et à la différence de toutes ses conquêtes précédentes, elle est restée plus de deux semaines. Oui, une chose est sure, ce n'est pas de moi qu'était amoureux James Potter, mais bien de Lily Evans, sa petite amie actuelle.


End file.
